the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, In CaveClan.... Redpaw dodged and added a leap in hopes he'd land on his back. --- "I've been a little worried about Redpaw," Stoneclaw continued. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:09, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang went on his back ------ "Same with me" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:10, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw, realizing he rolled onto his back, decided to go towards his belly but missed by a couple tail lengths. --- "He seems... Distracted by something whenever we've been training," Stoneclaw went on, "I think it was something Oakpaw said a few moons ago. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:14, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang got up and ran back a few steps then went in a crouch "Focus on me, don't let anyone else get in your head. Pretend I'm an enemy warrior" he meowed ----- "Yeah I've noticed his training distractions" Flashstar meowed "I'm a little worried myself" he added.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:21, September 6, 2013 (UTC) "Al... alright," he said. --- "You think we should talk to him?" Stoneclaw asked Flashstar. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:41, September 6, 2013 (UTC) "Attack me" Bladefang meowed ---- "Yes I think we should" Flashstar replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:44, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw was aimingunderneath Bladefang as he dashed towards him. --- "I think we should go back. Haven't spotted anything unusual," Stoneclaw suggested. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:49, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang jumped over Redpaw ----- "Yeah" Flashstar agreed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:52, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw turned a bit clumsily around to face Bladefang. ---- "So, you coming?" Stoneclaw asked as he started to head towards camp. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:59, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar followed Stoneclaw ----- "I think that's enough for right now" Bladefang meowed as he saw Flashstar and Stoneclaw pad into camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:03, September 6, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, okay..." he replied, a little crestfallen. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:10, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to Bladefang and Redpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:13, September 6, 2013 (UTC) "Is there... something you need?" Redpaw askedthe leader, as Stoneclaw padded up behind Flashstar. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 23:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) "Yes we need to talk to you about something" Flashstar meowed to Redpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Okay... I guess..." Redpaw replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "We've noticed that you've been distracted during training and we were wondering if it was about Oakpaw" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:10, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "How... how did you know?" he questioned. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:12, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "You seemed a bit off a few moons ago when Oakpaw said something to you" Flashstar meowed "would you like to talk about this in my den?" he added.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Sure..." he replied, casting his eyes to the ground. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Okay then, lets go" Flashstar meowed as he padded towards his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw followed Stoneclaw as he was beside Flashstar. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:20, September 7, 2013 (UTC) They went inside his den and Flashstar sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:21, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw started, "Well... Er.." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Its fine you can tell us" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:25, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "But... He said he'd kill me if I did..." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "He won't I'll make sure he doesn't" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:28, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "He said..." he hesitated, "He said he killed Bluesky..." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Oh my..." Flashstar whispered "Stoneclaw I need you to bring Bladefang in here" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Alright," Stoneclaw said as he went to get Bladefang. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:37, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Redpaw if your brother says anything else I want you to tell me or Stoneclaw" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Al-alright." Stoneclaw came back with Bladefang behind him. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Stoneclaw, Bladefang, I need you both to train Redpaw" Flashstar meowed "If Oakpaw really intends on killing Redpaw i need one of you to watch Redpaw and i need one of you to look out for Oakpaw" he added "and y'all will also be sleeping in or guarding the apprentices den"Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Alright," Stoneclaw said. Sleeping... With apprentices?! If it'll save mine, I will... ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:56, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "I'm only doing this because I want Redpaw and any other apprentice to be safe" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:57, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw nodded. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:59, September 7, 2013 (UTC Bladefang nodded as well, "Good" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:01, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "I think Redpaw could have a day with a break," he mewed. I don't believe I've been giving him many... ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "A break would be fine" Flashstar meowed as he padded out of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "You can get something from the fresh-kill pile. Although your performance today wasn't near expectance, we understand why," Stoneclaw told the apprentice. Redpaw nodded, went to the fresh-kill pile. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:08, September 7, 2013 (UTC) oakpaw came by and was singing "im so happy,im so happy and I'll punch the man who says im not"sung oakpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Redpaw's an excellent fighter" Bladefang meowed to Stoneclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:16, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, he can be when he's focused. The only problem could be getting him to focus," Stoneclaw replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Bladefang agreed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) willowpaw came back. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:20, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Is that Willowpaw?" Stoneclaw asked as he saw the apprentice enter the camp. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:23, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Yes it is" Bladefang meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) oakpaw was getting bored."I wonder if The leader would mind If I stolen prey from the other clans."said oakpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw grabbed a finch from the pile. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Oakpaw quickly ran to roseclan to steal their food.(countuine on RC RP)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:21, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Where's he going?" Redpaw asked, mostly to himself. I hope he's not going to another clan.... ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:22, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Iceblizzard padded over to Snowpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:25, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "hello"said snowpaw to her mentor.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Iceblizzard replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:32, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Tansykit grunted as she waited for Flashstar to reply. She gave up, stalking back to the nursery, tail lashing back and forth. 14:29, September 7, 2013 (UTC) (Moss how old are your RP kits?) Badgerclaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:32, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw finished the finch. And decided to try and follow Oakpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw went behind a bush.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) (old) Chillcloud licked a claw. 14:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang followed Tigerpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay